User blog:JGM007/S1, E2: Edward the Black Prince VS William the Conqueror
EDWARD THE BLACK PRINCE: The sable-armored Hundred Years' War commander who captured the French King Jean II and ended the Edwardian War for England! WILLIAM THE CONQUEROR: The bold and daring French Duke of Normandy who killed King Harald Godwinsson during the Norman Conquest and became King of England himself! WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? Vital Statistics of the Warriors Edward IV (The Black Prince) Time: 1356 Age: 26 years Height: 5' 7" Weight: 180 lbs William of Normandy Time: 1066 Age: 38 Height: 5' 10" Weight: 215 lbs Long Range Siege Weaponry and Category Edge Edward the Black Prince besieges the French with the: Trebuchet Weight: 4,000 lbs + Range: 430 yds Type: Mobile William the Conqueror annihilated the English with the: Torsion Catapult Weight: 700 lbs Range: 150 yds Type: Stationary The edge here goes to William the Conqueror, granted that the Trebuchet is has a farther range and is mobile. With that in mind, the Torsion Catapult have more punch to them and can be built on the spot rather than mantained with any medieval army on the go. Also, Trebuchets require a counterweight to fire like a sling whereas Torsion Catapults are more slingshot-like and don't require too much work. EDGE: WILLIAM THE CONQUEROR Medium Range Distance Weaponry and Category Edge Edward the Black Prince fires away with the: Welsh Longbow Range: 650 yds Pull Weight: 105 lbs Rate of Fire: 10-12 arrows/minute William the Conqueror fires back with the: Composite Crossbow Range: 33 yds Pull Weight: 75 lbs Rate of Fire: 2-3 bolts/minute The advantage here rests with the Welsh Longbow. Even with the heavier pull weight, it will outshoot the Crossbow's comparatively slow rate of fire and inferior range. EDGE: EDWARD THE BLACK PRINCE Close Range Weaponry and Category Edge Edward the Black Prince sallies forth with the: English Longsword Weight: 3.3 lbs Blade Length: 44 inches Edge: Double William the Conqueror counterattacks with the: Norman Broadsword Weight: 2.75 lbs Blade Length: 30 inches Edge: Double The English Longsword is a superior sword due to having over a foot additional length and is heavier on the chop than the Norman Broadsword. EDGE: EDWARD THE BLACK PRINCE Warrior's Armor and Category Edge Edward the Black Prince goes to battle in his: Plate Armor Weight: 65 lbs Other: Sallet Helm Range of Motion: 14% restricted William the Conqueror invaded England in his: Chainmail Hauberk Weight: 50 lbs Other: Conical Helm Range of Motion: 27% restricted The Plate Armor has the upper hand here as Chainmail is vulnerable to piercing weapons, such as certain types of swords among others. EDGE: EDWARD THE BLACK PRINCE Battlefield Tactics and Category Edge Edward the Black Prince's Favored Tactic: In-Depth Defense http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Poitiers_(1356) (Battle of Poitiers, Hundred Years' War, September 19th 1356) William the Conqueror's Favored Tactic: Feigned Retreat http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Hastings (Battle of Hastings, Norman Conquest, October 14th 1066) Both tactics were effective at defeating armies either larger or better placed than their own. Therefore, I am calling this a draw. EDGE: EVEN Important X-Factors Physicality Edward: 72 William: 78 Battlefield Experience Edward: 76 William 81 Battlefield Strategy Edward: 79 William: 74 Intuition Edward: 84 William: 80 Voting Rules and Deadline *Each person is allowed one vote. *Votes must have a WHY. *The battle will be between Edward and 5 English Soldiers versus William and 5 Norman Warriors. *Deadline for voting is Janurary 9th 2013. BEST OF LUCK, WARRIOR! Category:Blog posts